


See You Next Summer

by RhysieRain



Series: Check Please: Percy Jackson! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitty is a child of Demeter, Drabble, Gen, Jack is a child of Zeus, M/M, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieRain/pseuds/RhysieRain
Summary: Short drabble about Bitty and Jack in a Percy Jackson AU
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Check Please: Percy Jackson! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762846
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Jack stands in the empty cabin, inspecting the beds one last time. His half-packed bag lay abandoned at his feet. Although he would miss camp, miss the weight of a sword in his hand, he felt no lost love for his cabin. IT had been designed as a tribute to Zeus rather than to be lived in, in some ways. The smooth marble walls enclosing an empty room with no beds. It was lonely, lying on the floor in his sleeping bag every night alone. At least he wasn’t the only one. Since the quest that took up most of his summer ended, the Poseidon cabin also had a lonely occupant. He almost wished that they could band together and share a cabin, once. But he doubted he would get much sleep when next to an excitable thirteen-year-old. A knock on the side of the wall stunned him out of his monologue.

“Jack?” A quiet voice asked and he turned his head to follow the noise. 

Eric stood in the doorway, arms clutching various Tupperware containers. Eric was one of the newer campers, making his way here at the start of summer. He was 15, a year younger than Jack, and clearly a child of Demeter. His hair was the same wheat gold that shimmered in the sun. There were always a lot of blondes at Camp, from Athena and Apollo mostly, but Bittle was visibly different. He practically glowed under the summer sun, tan skin with freckles dappled over his nose. 

“End of camp delivery!” He said with a sunny grin, cautiously stepping into the cabin and handing one of the tubs to Jack. 

He paused to open it and inspected the miniature strawberry pies lining the tub and smiled. Whereas Eric’s siblings had mastery over the plants, Eric’s power shone in the kitchen. JAck wasn’t quite sure if they even had supplies for pies, or even an oven the campers could use but no matter what, Eric produced pies. Even when they were on their quest he produced them, which was frankly insane. 

“Thanks, Bittle.” He said softly, tucking the Tupperware into the duffel bag on the floor carefully 

“So where you headin’ for summer?” Eric asked with a smile “ I would’ve thought you’d be a year rounder.”

“Canada. My Maman would kill me if she didn’t get to see me so I never really stay at camp.”

“I thought it was dangerous? When we got Chowder, you said that Big Three kids could barely survive out of camp.”

“We can’t really. But not many monsters go that far North.”

“Oh.” Eric said thoughtfully before grinning “ I’m surprised you haven’t melted away like a snowman in this sun, it’s gotta be cold where you’re from.”

“Freezing.” JAck agreed “But I love it. I… I always miss hockey when I’m here. And my mom. She knows the risks at least and we have measures if something does come.”

“I get that. Lord knows I missed my mama this summer.”

“Your mama..?” Jack said inquisitively 

“Yeah, my mama.” Eric cocked his head at him

Jack stared in confusion. “You see your godly parent when you’re at home?”

“Oh good lord no,” Eric said with a laugh. “I’ve only met mother once.”

“Then…?” 

“I’m adopted. Whoever my real dad is, he didn’t want me. But the Bittle’s did. They got me when I was super tiny and I never really knew I was adopted until I met Shitty. No matter what, Coach and Mama are my actual parents. The ones who love me truly. My mother gets that.”

“That’s great,” Jack says genuinely. “Not everyone gets that kind of chance. Most of us either live with our other parent and whatever family they have or, well, we stay here.”

“Huh.” Eric said pausing, “I never thought of it that way” he looked down, one finger carefully tracing patterns on the plastic lid as he thought. “

“Anyway Jack,” He said with a soft smile, approaching the door “I’ll lt you get back to packing. I still gotta do my rounds to the other cabins.”

“Bittle, wait,” Jack said, not sure what had come over him. 

Eric paused in the doorway, the sun behind his head illuminating him with a golden halo. He really was pretty, especially compared to himself, Jack thinks. Where Jack has still-growing arms and legs making him look gangly, Eric is settled in his shortness and doesn’t seem to have any of the teenage greasiness Jack seems to accumulate. He steps closer, practically looming over Eric accidentally. HE thought about leaning in, about getting closer and closer to Eric’s face but stopped. He placed his hand on Eric’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Eric looked at him curiously.

“I…” Jack said, stumbling over his words “Have a great year. I’ll see you next summer.”

Eric grinned back at him and placed a soft hand on top of his. “ You too honey.” 


	2. Note

Hey y'all!! Just wanted to let you know I'm writing more and they will be a part of the series so if you would like to be notified/read other fics follow the new series tag thing!! I've got two more big plot things planned to come out soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> So if people are interested I have more ideas that I wanna write!! Basically, Jack, Bitty and Shitty go on a quest before this takes place to find a Son of Poseidon and bring him to camp and theres gay pining. Also Kent in this would definitely be modelled after Luke because cmon thats easy bait right there.


End file.
